New Girl In Town
by Amy540
Summary: Alexis Hamilton had it all. She was popular, pretty,& smart- the kind of All-American Sweetheart that everyone wants to be. Her life was absolutly perfect- that is until father was transferred to Glen Oak, a small town in Ca. There, she meets someone who
1. Chapter One: Good Morning

Chapter One  
"Alexis Hamilton?! Get down here! You're gonna be late for school!" Brenda Hamilton bellowed from the bottom of the stairwell. "Uh, in a minute, Mom!" Lexi replied as she rumaged through her closet for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I have absolutly nothing to wear!" she fumed. Distressed, she walked back to her un-made bed and collasped upon it. "This sucks. Man, why did we ever have to move? I never had these problems back home." She glanced over at her nightstand, noticing the picture of her best friend Mike. She smiled to herself and reached to pick it up. It was taken last summer during their vacation to New York City. It protrayed his personality perfectly; he was standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, mimicking it. As she began stroking his face with her thumb, she felt a tear slide down her cheek onto the glass. "I miss you, Mikey," she whispered.  
"Alexis! What is taking you so long? Child, your first day and--oh, Lexi," her mother softend as she saw her daughter's poor state. "Mom, I don't think I can do this," Lexi confessed as she set the frame back on the nightstand. With a deep sigh, her mother sat down on the bed. "You have to try, honey." Lexi closed her eyes and leaned back against the headboard. "You should know that it's not that easy. Back home, everything was perfect. Here, I haven't even been approached by anyone. I don't understand why we ever moved in the first place. I was so happy, Mom! Now, it's all... gone." She trailed off. "Look baby, I know that back in Austin our house was a teen instiution, but you've just got here. It's only been a couple of weeks... give it a chance, huh?" Lexi ran a hand through her long brown hair and agreed. "Alright, good. Now, get dressed. I'll drive you today," her mom said, getting up and walking out the door. Once she was out of sight, Lexi got up and shut the door. "She doesn't understand. I don't think that anyone understands." Sighing, she walked back into her closet, searching yet again for an outfit. Finally picking out a light pink shirt and a pair of jeans, she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.  



	2. Chapter Two: Simon Says

Chapter Two: Simon Says  
"Simon?! What are you doing in there? I've gotta use the bathroom!" Lucy Camden complained as she pounded on the bathroom door. "I'm shaving.. I'll be out in a sec," he calmly responded from inside. "Shaving?! Shaving what? You don't have any facial hair." When she didn't get a response, she began to bang on the door again. "Will you hurry up?" she impatiently shouted. "I've really gotta go!" "Will you just hold on?" Simon yelled back, growing impatient himself. "Ugh!!" Lucy snarled. Just as she lifted her fist to start pounding again, her oldest brother Matt emerged from his bedroom. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- what's going on here?" he asked, stepping in between the angry teenager and the nearly broken-down door. "Well, Matt, SIMON won't come out of the BATHROOM--and he's been in there for the past TWENTY MINUTES!" She growled through clenched teeth. Matt smiled, amused with his petite yet out-of-breath sister. "Hey, calm down. There's gotta be some reason he's taking so long...." he implied, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah, there's a reason. He's shaving," she mumbled, pursing her lips in annoyance. Matt grinned. "Shaving? Shaving what?" Just then, the door flew open, nearly hitting Matt in the head. "For your information, when I woke up this morning I had at least three hairs on my face. After all, I am becoming a man." Suprised, Matt turned to see his younger brother Simon standing in the doorway. The twenty-one year old raised his eyebrows, trying to hold back a laugh. Even firey-eyed Lucy cracked a smile at poor Simon, who still had splotches of shaving cream and several little pieces of tissue stuck to his hairless face. Offended by their reaction, he crossed his arms and shook his head. "You two are so immature. I guess it's obvious that the real man around here is me." Not able to further contain himself, Matt began to crack up laughing. "R-real man, huh? And since when does a real man wear underwear with little dinosaurs on them?" he managed between chuckles. Simon's face drained and his ears turned a bright red. "They're rocketships..." he mumbled as he walked past them down the hallway. "Rocketships?!" His siblings cried in unison, their knees giving way as they fell to the floor in laughter. "Jerks," Simon muttered under his breath. Just as he prepared to enter his room, he was stopped by his little sister Ruthie. "What happend to your face?" she asked curiously. Simon squeezed his eyes shut and slammed the door. Ruthie shrugged and continued down the hallway, stepping past her hyperventilating siblings and into the bathroom. Shocked, Lucy immediatly sat up and started beating on the door again. "Ruthie!!" she shouted. "Come out of there." "Hold your horses, sis, I'll be right out." Lucy threw her arms up in frustration and screamed. 


End file.
